memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:M.A.T.T.E.R. Corporation
Article Talk Area Very interesting. Who are the sealed attackers? *Riftoneons? *Wyrqux? *Something new? Wakachukie 00:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Story The story takes place in The Prime Universe near the Galactic Center and basicaly any one can join the fun and play with the story or some messages sent out for help or other things. You can either create a character or be a visiting starship doing an investigation or something else but I must recomend that you keep with the main storyline so as not to confuse other writers or readers. Also Wakachukie you can join in as well but please note that this is another universe so your fleet may or may not exist here. Unless one of your ships got sent here by mistake that is. Rift Fleet 05:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Cast of Characters Ensign "Doomed": A recruit from Earth that wanted to get away from seeing the same ships coming and going but now he must find out what is going on in the place he is working at before what ever it is takes over the base and heads for Earth. Played by: Rift Fleet. Charles W. Requit: The scientist that sent the message into space to warn of the invasion and was also part of the team who built the Octagon Ring. Played by : Rift Fleet (temporary) Jennifer P. Francine: A scientist who was kicked off her team because of finding a slight imbalence in the calculations. Later back on Earth she sent for an investigation to be carried out but the transmissions from the base blacked out at this time. Played by: Rift Fleet (temporary) The Great Destroyer: The leader of the invaders. Once he was respected in this universe but insaine with power tore him apart and so he seperated. One part becoming the Rifteons commander Mill Kron. The other being imprisioned in an evil dimension. Now that he has returned he plans to find his other self and conquer the universe once more. Played by: Rift Fleet I. M. Clark: The Human captain of the Christian vessel USS Enterprise (CRC-07) (once NCC-1701-F). Clark doesn't take risks lightly after this mission. The falt has fallen on the captain this time. Played by: TrekkyStar Jackson Y. Royal: Captain of the USS First Star (NCC-(Unknown) an Oberth class vessel. He was assigned his ship to explore different experiments with his crew. So far both his ship and crew are lost in a different dimension because the ship that reurned did not have a crew on it and looked different than when it left. Played by: Rift Fleet (temportary) (More to be added.) Chapter 1: The Message Galactic Center Energy Planet #0001 Olympus Base - 12:00 P.M. "Hello? I hope this thing is on. I will get right to the point. A months ago we set up this base near the Galactic Center's energy barrier on a planet that looked barren from the surface but had an enormous anount of energy below. After base was set up we started to work on the teleportation-transwarp conduit theory. We should of seen it coming. We constructed a octagon shaped ring in the star system but away from the planet in case it exploded or something. We should have stopped there why did we not stop there. We, we, open the gate and all seemed well. The probe we sent through emerged near Earth or what we though was Earth at first. So after bringing the probe back we sent a Oberth class ship through it. They over stayed for some reason but when they came back through. . It was battle damged and it looked as if something large attacked it. We never thought about closing the gate after we saw our ship. When it docked. OH! What have we done?! Creatures started to energe from the ship and very few of us are left on the station. Most of us escaped when we could but the others, , the others 'changed'. I cannot describe it. I am ordering that the Federation stay far away from this base and if found destroy it and the gate!" Transmission ended due to unknown problem on the server's side. Message sent to the Institute for Creation Research Base 38 on Stardate ?????.?. Chapter 2: The Incident KEY: <_> Movement >_< Actions "_" Speach >Ugh, grabs head< "Well I feel like crap." "This is Doomed can anyone read me?" "Hello this is Doomed is anyone there?" "Hey!" "Hello?" "Save me." "Ma'am?" >turns on flash light, holds up light to see in front< "SAVE ME!" >gets out a phaser gun while the flash light is still out< "WHAT THE FRAG?! HEY!" "Yo did you see what came by here?" >Scientist's head turns to look at Doomed< "You will be the first to fall before the destroyer!" >Doomed shines light on scientist's face> "Okay well perhaps you need some skin lotion or something." >Doomed fires phaser at scientist, scientist drops to the floor stunned< "Sorry friend but you did not look to well." >Doomed starts to walk to the command center, finally makes it after a couple of floors, panting for breath< "Well..at..least they...put in stairs...that was...a good...idea." >Catches breath, goes to console, presses button< "Okay who opened the creapy looking potal?" >Jumps when a noise is heard nearby, faces noise< "Ahh! Please do not fire! I mean you no harm!" "Who are you?" "Uh I am one of the people who built that thing. I know it looks bad." >Civilian moves to console to download files to nearby sattilite< "Okay it is really bad becuase what is on the other side is almost every bit of scum from this galaxy put into one place. One of our ships went through it and came back damaged severly. Everyone who worked on this project some how seemed to get sucked into the device even if they were on this base! Now the other scientists have returned but I have seen only a couple. They look like a combination of most of the species in the galaxy!" "I know I just stunned some one who looked like a Borg with organic material form Species 8472. Who ever he is or was is now stunned a couple of floors below us." "Good we do not want to harm the scientists because I have just learned from this console that they can be saved. But if anything comes through that ring before we can close it we might as well give up the galaxy on a silver plater. Let me think." >Civilian types away< "Okay that nebula is." "Highly flamable." "Ah A CRC vessel is approching. If they investigate they will get caught up in this invasion. Ensign I want you to take the damaged USS First Star, it is a Oberth class ship, through the ring and then come back to our side with the warp core in overload. That should destroy that machine for good. I can fire the base's quantom torpedos at the ship too to destroy any thing that trys to escape. Now get going we have only about two hours before the CRC ship is in sensor range." >Doomed turns around and walks out of the command room, walks to dry dock area, boards the Oberth class ship, goes to bridge, activates entire ship by voice command>. "Computer Activate engines and set a course for the ring." "Engines activated." "Reroute all commands to the bridge under my control." "Commands rerouted to the bridge." "Okay now take us out of the spacedock and set corrodenates for the octogon ring." "Course set. I have a message from the control room." "Patch it in." "Its me umm look the nebula that is coming through the ring is highly flamable and it looks like that because of the system's star that it turned into a type of plasma storm. You have to get to the gate as fast as possible and try not to let the ship get destroyed. On the other side of the ring place the ship in between both sides of the dimensions and set the warp core to overload. That should destroy the gate and trap what ever is trying to escape from the other dimension. Good luck and return home." "Transmission has been terminated." "Okay engage the engines and head for the ring." "Confirmed." "This is not good they have come sooner than expected! Computer give me a readout on the nearby ship. I want a name, registry, its captain's name, her crew numbers, and what class of ship she is." "Accessing... Accessing... Accessing... Done, USS Enterprise (CRC-07) under command by I. M. Clark. It has onboard it; 574 humans, 212 Vulcans, 157 Bajorans, 47 Klingons, 27 Betazoids, 12 Bolians and 3 Trionians. With a total of 1032 people. Its class cannot be verified at this distance. They have detacted the ring's energy." "Blast it. Oh no. Computer I think that our problems have just started I am reading other openings nearby correct?" "Confirmed." "Dang no time to save them." "My word." "Computer...ugh...halt advancement! We have to." >Doomed gets clanked around until he is thrown from the captain's chair and hits his head on another seat. Falls to floor passed out.< Chapter 3: The Terror that Innocents Bear USS Enterprise (CRC-07) Earth Orbit Stardate ?????.? "Where's the message coming from?" "The starboard bow." "Viewscreen on ensign." "There's nothing there Ensign?" "Well the readings are coming from right there." "Could it be a cloaked ship?" "Possibly." "If it were a cloaked ship it may move if it were in danger." "Ensign, set a course for the destress call." "Aye, sir." >Enterprise goes to maximum impulse and will intercept the destress call in two minutes.< Chapter 4: Darkess Days (To be added after the completion of chapter three.)